


Last First Kiss

by EmeraldWaves



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, seriously this is just some super random fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 09:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15385380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWaves/pseuds/EmeraldWaves
Summary: Zack's been thinking about them all week.Okay. Maybe he's been thinking about them formorethan a week. Actually, he's probably been thinking about them since he met her.Aerith's lips.





	Last First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was born from the Prompt game I did with my friend for "things you said after you kissed me" It's such fluff XD

Zack's been thinking about them all week. Okay. Maybe he's been thinking about them for _more_ than a week. Actually, he's probably been thinking about them since he met her.

Aerith's lips.

Damn she's beautiful. A flower goddess trapped in the slums.

When he closes his eyes he can imagine her perfectly. Her striking green eyes glisten in the streaks of sunlight pouring in through the cracks on the roof of the church. Her white and blue dress shimmers in the same light as it fits snugly around her hips, but flows out around her thin legs. Her long brown hair caresses her lower back as she swings her head around to smile at him, the shine of the pink ribbon he bought her catching his eye.

Her smile... her lips.

The image is so clear in Zack's mind.

He wonders what they feel like, or what she tastes like. (Probably some sort of flower.) Has she ever been kissed before? She's so lovely... there's no way some other lucky guy hasn't snatched away her first kiss.

Admittedly, he feels a little gross, thinking about it so often; thinking about _her_ so often, but he's completely smitten.

"What!?" Kunsel yells, after Zack has rambled on for what feels like forever. "You haven't kissed your girlfriend yet?"

"Shh!" he says, moving his hand in front of Kunsel's face. "Not so loud man!"

"I dunno," Kunsel says, folding his arms over his chest. "I'm really starting to question if this Aerith girl is real."

"What!?" It's Zack's turn to yell, and he immediately lowers his voice. "'Course she's real!" he scoffs.

"Okay, okay. But why haven't you kissed her?! I have a hard time believing the great Zack Fair is nervous."

"Heh," Zack smirks. "I'm not nervous!" He's quick to speak, not wanting Kunsel to think he is actually nervous. Zack Fair is not nervous to kiss a girl! That would be ridiculous! Okay... maybe he is a _little_ nervous.

He bites his lip and runs his fingers through his hair. "Look... I just... I want it be special! I mean it took me forever to even know if we were actually dating, and now that I know... I dunno! She's really beautiful, y'know? And who knows if she's kissed anybody before! Maybe she doesn't want me to be her first kiss!" Zack rambles on, the words tumbling out of his mouth. He's been thinking about it for so long now, to actually say everything out loud feels liberating.

"Woah, woah, Calm down buddy!" Kunsel urges, holding his hands up. "If you guys are actually dating, I'm sure she wants you to kiss her. But I dunno... you have more experience with girls than I do," he says sheepishly.

"Yeah," Zack mutters. Something about Aerith makes him feel like he's never done anything, like he's an awkward teenager again, trying to figure out _how_ to kiss.

"Go with your gut!" Kunsel says. "Or if you're really nervous, ask her if you can kiss her!"

"Yeah," Zack repeats, pushing himself up from the table. "Maybe I'll just ask."

In theory, asking seems like a good idea. It would be easy to walk up to her and say 'Hey Aerith, can I kiss ya'?' And yet, the closer he gets to the church, the more his heart pounds in his chest, his breath constricting.

"Zack Fair... she's just a girl! A really beautiful girl. You've talked to beautiful girls before, you can do it again!" he snorts, giving himself a pep talk as he stands outside of the church. He swoops his hands down, doing a few squats to pump himself up.

"Zack?"

Immediately, he freezes. Slowly standing up straight, he turns around at the sound of her voice.

She stands behind him, basket draped over her arm, a smile pulled across her face. "What are you doing out here? Did... you come to see me?"

"Of course I-I came to see you Aerith!" he blushes, praying to whatever god this church is dedicated to that she didn't hear him.

"You know, I don't own the church. Even if I'm not there you can still go inside," she giggles. Stepping forward, she leans up towards him, her emerald eyes meeting his own. She is so close, and he desperately tries to focus on her eyes, but his gaze keeps flicking down to her lips.

She pulls back, walking past him and up the stairs. Zack immediately begins to follow after her. "It would be a nice surprise to show up and have you waiting for me one day!"

"I'll keep that in mind," he chuckles, his boots echoing against the wood floor of the church.

As always, the flowers bloom at the back, covered by a pool of light. Aerith walks towards them, wasting no time as she places the basket down on the ground. "You seem nervous today. Did... something happen?" she asks, standing up to look at him.

He rubs the back of his neck as he moves next to her at the edge of the flower bed. "Nah, nothing happened."

"Okay," she says skeptically, raising her eyebrow for a minutes. She probably knows he's lying. Zack has never been the most discreet person.

Clicking his tongue, he sucks in a large breath of air, puffing up his chest, before he lets everything go in a large huff. "Okay. I guess... I wanted to ask... if you'd ever been kissed..."

She smiles wide, and holy hell asking the question was worth it just to see that look on her face.

"Oh? Wouldn't you like to know!" She winks and turns away from him. She's doing it on purpose... he can hear the playfulness in her tone.

"Kinda!" Zack laughs. "A guy's gotta know what he's up against!"

"Does it really matter?" Peering over her shoulder, she winks. "If you want to kiss me you can. And if it's my first, you can be my first."

"Okay, but..." He steps forward and wraps his arms around her, resting his head on her shoulder. "I want it to be... special," he says softly. "You're... special... to me." It comes out more awkward than he plans, but he means every word.

She turns around in his arms, and gently brushes her fingers through his dark hair. "Is this... not special enough for you? This _is_ where we met. The flowers are here... and I'm here..."

"No, no, it's perfect, _you're_ perfect," he insists.

His large hands come up to cup at her cheeks, and he pulls her closer to him. Resting his forehead against her own, he tries to remember to breathe as her hands slide up his chest and slowly drape over his shoulders.

"Can I?" he whispers.

"Please..." she pleads softly. It's a gentle need, one that stirs in Zack's stomach. 

He brushes their noses together, taking in her beautiful floral scent before closing his eyes and pressing his lips against her own.

They're just as perfect as he imagined, softer even. He gently applies pressure, cradling her jaw in his hands. He pulls air in through his nose, savoring every moment, wishing the world would slow down for them forever.

Reluctantly, he pulls his lips off of her. "Wow," he breathes, his hot breath trickling over her, and he watches her eyes flutter open.

"As... good as you hoped?" she asks.

"Better," he says. He knows he can't tell her, not yet, but damn if he's not falling for her completely. More than anything he wants to be wrapped up in everything so inherently _her_. He wants to hold her, kiss her, love her... for as long as she lets him.

"Mmm, really? It was my first kiss after all," she admits, a coy smile pulling across her lips.

He won't say it, but he hopes to hell he will be the only one to ever kiss her.

He chuckles and rolls his forehead against hers. "You're amazing," he snorts. "Well, I hope it was a good one."

"Mhm!" she nods, rubbing her nose against his again. "You could... do it again, if you want," she says shyly, her cheeks flushed the most perfect shade of red.

"Good," he whispers, and pulls their lips together again.

He'll be kissing her again and again, until he no longer can.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been feeling sort of in a slump lately, I've not really been happy with my writing, so Janie and I took a night off and played this random game and I actually don't hate how this turned out!? I was in such a Zack/Aerith mood and UGH i had fun writing some fluff! Thanks to Janie for reading ahead <3 I hope ppl enjoy
> 
> [emeraldwaves](http://emeraldwaves.tumblr.com/) is my tumblr where I take requests  
> [musickazoo](https://twitter.com/musickazoo) is my twitter if you wanna yell about FF with me!


End file.
